skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Dark Squad
Skylanders: Dark Squad is the fifth installment to the Skylanders franchise, being the sequel to Skylanders: Trap Team. It is also the first entry in the Dark Wars of Skylands trilogy. It revolves around the new Dark Skylanders, who are dark versions of characters seen before. They are reposed with a new Wow-Pow, but they all have a dark color scheme.They are also extremely powerful. Dark Versions of villains will also be available. Story After the events of Trap Team, all is peaceful. Kaos is defeated, the escaped villains are trapped, and The Core Of Light is shining brighter than ever. All is well. But suddenly, an attack on the Core of Light leads to a massive overload explosion of dark energy. This makes the Skylanders, undergo an amazing process. They take in the dark energy, turning them into Dark Skylanders. They are then sent flying towards Earth...to you. Now, you must send the Dark Skylanders back on the new Dark Portal to fight this new evil that threatens Skylands! '' What's New? There is one new big addition to the game, and that is the Toxic element! It has new Skylanders and Villains like all the other elements. It usually consists of radioactive or mutant characters. Traps ''Read More - Skylanders: Dark Squad/Traps '' Villains Magic: * Troll Brawler * Hocus Pocus * Sheep Mage (Dark Invader) * Bubble Bomb * Mega Chompy * Baron Von Smashbeak Water: * Blow Hard * Easy Freezey (Dark Invader) * Blizzard Bowler * Yeti Lobs Tech: * Glumshanks (Dark Invader) * Robot Rumble * Cluck (Dark Invader) Life: * Nutcase * Vine Climb * Baboon Bomber * Drow Lance-master * The Huntsman (Dark Invader) Fire: * Snap Dragon * Fire Gear Golem * Bomb Pirate * Master Chef (Dark Invader) * Smoke Skunk * Fire Viper Air: * Air Gear Golem * Vortex Gear Golem * Twisterm * Cloud Mage (Dark Invader) * Rain Rage * Thunderstruck Undead: * Rottin' Robbie * Bone Archer * Mesmerelda (Dark Invader) * Undead Spell Punk * Grim Sleeper * Count Moneybone (Dark Invader) Earth: * DOOM Dragon (Dark Invader) * Olaf Crushersson * Slug Squash * Spike McPokerton * Gremlin Puncher * Mr. Troll Light/Sun: * Bobbin Rood * Boris Blisterbottom * Birdo Chesterfield * Sleep Dragon (Dark Invader) * Grunkin Gobsprout * Marf Gargaroots Dark/Moon: * Dream Sheep (Dark Invader) * Runys Pointyboots * Shelshock Sheldon * Russel Purplestache * Big Bertha Bubblethorn * Bucktooth the Tiny Toxic: * Frankenbeak * Ninja Greeble * Goo Lob * Baron Von Shell-shock (Dark Invader) * Time Tank * Bird Blaster Darkstar: * Queen Darkstar (Dark Invader) The Doom Raiders from Trap Team will return in preoccupied traps. They will be in their dark form and will have even more power! These now reformed villains have been gifted the power of the Dark Energy Form after showing change and truly becoming devoted to protecting Skylands from the evil that tries to harm it. The Magic element, however, that does not have a Doom Raider, will have all 3 of it's villains in Dark Form. Magic * Dark Bombshell * Dark Pain-Yatta * Dark Rage Mage Water * Dark The Gulper (Doom Raider) Tech * Dark Dr. Krankcase (Doom Raider) Life * Dark Chompy Mage (Doom Raider) Fire * Dark Chef Pepper Jack (Doom Raider) Earth * Dark Golden Queen (Doom Raider) Air * Dark Dreamcatcher (Doom Raider) Undead * Dark Wolfgang (Doom Raider) Light/Sun *Dark Luminous (Doom Raider) Dark/Moon *Dark Nightshade (Doom Raider) Kaos *Dark Kaos (Doom Raider) Characters * Master Eon * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * The Great Mabuni * Knuckle Head The Dirt Shark * Buzz * Mags * Brock * Ghostly Bob * Tessa * Whiskers * Kaos! * Prince Toad Skylanders! You have an army of Dark Skylanders on your side for this battle! But only familiar characters will have Dark counterparts. The Dark Skylanders are known as the Dark Squad. All characters bases are now black. There is one custom amiibo character in the game, and he is Olimar. He belongs in the Life Element. Magic * Wonder Wart * Sneaky Peeky * Sauce Boss * Dark Super Charged Spyro (Dark Squad) * Dark Mind-blown Blastermind (Dark Squad) * Dark Beast Unleashed Pop Fizz (Dark Squad) * Dark Axe Baron Voodood (Dark Squad) Water * Clam Slam * Beach Bow * Wave Wonder * Dark Jet Jump Gill-Grunt (Dark Squad) * Dark Croc-Shot Snap-Shot (Dark Squad) * Dark Shock Blasted Zap (Dark Squad) * Dark Sea Spike Wham-Shell (Dark Squad) Tech * Doc Clock * Robot Ranger * Copy Cat * Dark Gold-Nab Trigger Happy (Dark Squad) * Dark Sucker-Punch Jawbreaker (Dark Squad) * Dark Blast Off Boomer (Dark Squad) * Dark Inner-Dino Chopper (Dark Squad) Life * Monkey Squadron * Jungle Jam * Olimar * Dark Silent Strike Stealth Elf (Dark Squad) * Dark Clover Tuff-Luck (Dark Squad) * Dark Solar Power Camo (Dark Squad) * Dark Super Missile Zook (Dark Squad) Fire * Fire Fly * Flame Demon * Slither Burn * Dark More Magma Eruptor(Dark Squad) * Dark Super Flame Wildfire (Dark Squad) * Dark Super-Nova Sun-Burn (Dark Squad) * Dark Fire-Frolic Trail Blazer (Dark Squad) Earth * Stone Medusa * Cannon Ball * Trash Bull * Dark Knuckle-Head Fist Bump (Dark Squad) * Dark Ultra-Boom Wallop (Dark Squad) * Dark Champ Boxer Terrafin (Dark Squad) * Dark Aussie Dino Rang (Dark Squad) Air * Bolt Bazooka * Spiral Bot * Rain Storm * Dark Sharp Steel Blades (Dark Squad) * Dark BOOM-erang Gusto (Dark Squad) * Dark Atomic-Shell Warnado (Dark Squad) * Dark Titan Whirlwind (Dark Squad) Undead * Bone Bewitch * Fang Prowler * Rotting Rottweiler * Dark Skull-Dance Hex (Dark Squad) * Dark Paper-Cut Short-Cut (Dark Squad) * Dark Combat Master Chop Chop (Dark Squad) * Dark Skeletal-Cyclone Ghost Roaster (Dark Squad) Light * Sleep Dino * Crash Bandicoot * On Guy Dark * Black Magic * Moon Guy * Off Guy Toxic * Goo-Goo Baa-Baa * Slime Scorpion * Slimer Timer Variants # Legendary Sauce Boss # Legendary Atomic Shell Warnado # Legendary Skull Dance Hex # Legendary BOOM-erang Gusto # Punch Paper-Cut Short-Cut # Heavy Artillery Bomb Pirate # Lovely Beach Bow (Valentine's Day Variant) # Yuletide Zap (Christmas Variant) # Blooming Slug Squash (Spring/Easter) # Eggy Skeletal-Cyclone Ghost Roaster (Spring/Easter) # Nitro Fire Fly # Nitro Camo Who is the Bad Guy? Meet the newest bad guy of Skylands..... 'Queen Darkstar.' 'Queen Darkstar' is the main antagonist of Skylanders Dark Squad. She is very similar to Golden Queen, but with a dark color scheme, long black flowing hair, and a dress made from actual fabric that is black and flowing. She is the leader behind all Darkness AND the one who launched the attack on the Core of Light. She has a smooth voice and can easily be in her early 20s. She states that Kaos had a crush on her in High School and he was such a "goofy sweetheart." She has a staff that is silver and has a black sun on the end. She can be trapped in the '''Darkstar Trap. '''In a Story Scroll, Eon mentions that Queen Darkstar is the daughter of King Darkstar and Queen Blackmoon. She is also the most beautiful being in all of Skylands. Shame she's evil. The Hub The Hub of this game is none other than Eon's House. While that does not sound so great right off the bat, don't take this place the wrong way. Eon's House is a mansion, a huge one at that. It has multiple floors, including a library, training gym, and a defense tower. It has pearly white walls and columns, and has a radiant glow on the outside of it. Eon has multiple mabu servants helping around the place, including The Great Mabuni and Knucklehead The Dirt Shark. It is easy to get lost here, but don't worry, there are maps and teleporters all over the place to help you out. And in Eon's dorm room, you can also read scrolls and play mini-games, and the Villain Vault is hidden under his bed! Returning Stuff * Skystones * Skystones Smash * Skaletones * Auric's Store * Persephone's Upgrades * Villain Vault * Arena Challenges * Kaos Doom Challenges * Battle Mode Starter Packs * Console: Dark Mind-blown Blastermind, Copy Cat, Dark Combat Master Chop Chop, Magic Shell, Tech Thumbs Up!, Undead Chicken, Portal, Cards, Poster, Trap Holder, Stickers * 3DS: Dark Aussie Dino Rang, Punch Paper-Cut Short-Cut, Olimar, Portal, Cards, Poster, Stickers Trivia * This is the first game with Kaos not as the main antagonist - or so you think... * In the 3DS version, the main antagonist is a scary creature called the Cookie Chompy, who wants to turn everything into cookies. * Dream Sheep, Sleep Dragon, and Glumshanks returns for Dark Squad, now servants of Queen Darkstar. * This game also suggests Kaos is in his 20s, with Queen Darkstar saying they are about the same age. Levels # Rock-Hopper Cliffs # Fields of Fancy # Isle of Eyes # Pirate Docks # Ghost Pirate Airship Raid # Information Vault # Hidden Ninja Castle # Gem Mine # Diamond Fortress # Mad Lab of Awesome! # Winter Wonderland of DOOM! # The Mysterious Ice-Tower # Air Terrace # Air Labyrinth # Return To Sheep Wreck Islands # Darkness Attack! # Operation: Shellshock Artillery Raid! # The Sleep Vault # The Haunted Sleep Castle # Escape From The Castle # Planet Arkeyan # Mesmerelda's Second Act # Darkness Decks # Darkness Interior # Queen Darkstar's Last Stand # Kaos' Epic Return! Adventure Packs: * Dr. Deltron's Slime Lab (Toxic Element Expansion Pack.) * Space-Time Clock Rocket * The Candy Dimension * Spooky Woods * Fun-Dead Circus Adventure Pack Villains: * Dr. Deltron (Toxic) (Dr. Deltron's Slime Lab) (Doom Raider) * Candy Witch (Magic) (The Candy Dimension) (Doom Raider) * Captain Eyeclops (Undead) (Space-Time Clock Rocket) (Doom Raider) * The Beast Of Skylands (Toxic) (Spooky Woods) (Doom Raider) * Clown Crazybones (Dark) (Doom Raider) The Secret of The Darkness ''While you think '''The Darkness '''is just a group of dark floating clouds, there is much more to it! At the end of level 22, once you trap Mesmerelda, Flynn notices the' Darkness flying past Planet Arkeyan. Everyone gets on his ship, and they chase after it. The '''Darkness '''then starts firing pulse beams and cannon balls at them. They then see the truth. The '''Darkness is a massive airship that disguised itself by surrounding itself with black clouds. After an midair battle with mini airships, you land on the Deck of the ship and make your way through to find Queen Darkstar.'' Plot Twist! "What would a Skylander game be without Kaos as the final boss?! A bad Skylanders game, that's what!" - Kaos (Skylanders: Dark Squad) At the very end of the game, wen you have defeated and trapped Queen Darkstar and you think it is over, a massive event takes place that changes everything! Once Queen Darkstar is defeated, Prince Toad unleashes a deadly secret - he was Kaos all along in disguise! That's right. The entire game, Prince Toad, who you think is your ally, was actually Kaos himself, in a shape-shifted form! How is this if you trapped him in Skylanders: Trap Team?! Prepare to be surprised, because you will find out that the entire game of Trap Team was part of Kaos' master plans! He knew he would not defeat you, even with the Ultimate Weapon, so just before the final fight, he used his Traptainium powers to create a clone of himself. And this clone is the Kaos that you fought, as well as the Kaos you trapped! What happened to the real Kaos? Well, he then used his powers to shape-shift into Prince Toad, and with that, his dastardly plans had begun. In fact, there never was a Prince Toad. Only Kaos in disguise. Now, you must prepare for battle, and get ready for yet another epic final battle with Kaos himself! Category:Games Category:BHCreations Category:Fan Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Skylanders: Dark Squad Category:Chompy-King